


I <3 Us

by silverwing33



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwing33/pseuds/silverwing33
Summary: just a short little scene, based in the deadpool cinematic universe :) All you need to know for this is that they're a married couple, and have been married for a few years.





	I <3 Us

Sitting at a table in a divey bar is the members of X-Force including Deadpool, Sessa and victor creed. They're deep in conversation

Domino to Sessa and victor: so how did you two meet?

Victor: she was on a date with some bozo-

Sessa: -and I ended up fucking victor in the toilets.

Deadpool: you two are so my OTP

Victor: what the hell is an OTP?!

Sessa: one true pairing

Victor turning to Sessa: how do you know that? Where does that even come from?!

Sessa speaking to victor: I write fanfiction

Victor: ….what?

Sessa: about us

Victor lips curl up into a smile and bumps heads with Sessa: you’re my dork, you know that?

Sessa whispering close to victor: I wouldn't want to be anyone else's

Domino: so what happened to your date?!

Sessa: he became an x-man and ended up having an obsessional love with another red-headed mutant.

Sessa gives the double thumbs up at domino.

Domino to Deadpool: oh my god, does she me-

Deadpool to domino: -uhuh

Domino: wow…now it starts to make sense…


End file.
